Brick Break (move)
Brick Break (Japanese: かわらわり ) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. It has been TM31 since Generation III. Effect Generation III Brick Break removes and from the opponent's side of the field (even if it targets an ally), then inflicts damage. It will remove Light Screen and Reflect even if the target is immune to Brick Break (i.e. a Pokémon). It will not remove Light Screen or Reflect if Brick Break misses or the target is from Brick Break. Brick Break can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation IV Brick Break now removes and from the target's side of the field even if the target is an ally. Generation V onward Brick Break no longer removes Light Screen and Reflect if the target is immune to Brick Break. Brick Break can also remove . Description |Destroys barriers such as and causes damage. Destroys barriers like and causes damage. }} |An attack that also breaks any barrier like and .}} |The user attacks with tough fists, etc. It can also break any barrier such as and .}} |The user attacks with a swift chop. It can also break any barrier such as and .}} |The user attacks with a swift chop. It can also break barriers, such as and .}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 18 |18 26 |26}} 25 |25 28 |28|STAB='}} By TM |form=Dusk Form}} |form=Dusk Mane}} |form=Dawn Wings}} }} In other games Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Brick Break had a power of 30. , , and may only know this move if they were obtained before February 16, 2017. Pokémon Rumble Blast Brick Break ignores, not removes, Reflect and Light Screen. This move has a damage rating of ☆☆☆. Description |Shatters the target's or to inflict damage.}} |Shatters the target's Reflect or Light Screen and inflicts damage.}} |It shatters the enemy's Reflect or Light Screen status condition and causes damage.}} |It damages an enemy. It also shatters the enemy's Reflect and Light Screen conditions.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * Cynthia's Garchomp was revealed to know Brick Break on the official web site, but it was never shown using the move. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Breaking Spin-off series games Breaking Trivia * In a Pokémon Super Contest, because there is no target Pokémon, Brick Break destroys a small glass wall instead. * and can learn Brick Break, despite not having any hands. However, their evolutions do have hands. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=劈瓦 '' |zh_cmn=劈瓦 |nl=Steenbreuk |fi=Tiili-isku (AG series) Tiilenmurskaus (DP series) |fr=Casse-Brique |de=Durchbruch |el=Πλινθοθραύστης Plinthothráfstis |hi=ईंट तोर Eent Tor |id= |it=Breccia |ko=깨트리다 Kkaeteurida |pl=Łamacz Murów |pt_br=Quebra-telha (games, TCG, manga) Quebra Tijolo ( ) Quebra-Telha (early anime) |pt_eu=Ataque Tijolo (AG series) Quebrar Tijolo (DP series) |ro=Distrugătorul |ru=Прорыв барьера Proryv bar'yera |sr=Lomljenje cigli |es_eu=Demolición |es_la=Karatazo |sv=Knogjärn |vi=Đập Đá }} de:Durchbruch es:Demolición fr:Casse-Brique it:Breccia ja:かわらわり zh:劈瓦（招式） Category:Moves that can jam